Liz Allan
Liz Allan '''is a student at Midtown High School. She is also the Internet prankster, '''Screwball. History Liz Allan went with her classmates to Oscorp Tower. Spencer Smythe assigned her to partner with Peter Parker. Liz later disguised herself as Screwball to raise awareness. She started to pull pranks on everyone who was guilty. However, she noticed she got more hits on her website for her pranks on Spider-Man. However, this lead to her getting in deep trouble with the Absorbing Man and Hammerhead and endangered her classmate, Randy Robertson. Thankfully, Spider-Man saved them. After that, Liz decided to not post any videos of her pranks for a while. Appearance Liz has blue eyes and brown hair. Liz's attire consists of a light yellow shirt with a pink necktie along with a matching bag and skirt. As Screwball, she wears a white and purple jumpsuit with a matching helmet with an orange visor and a purple bag. She also wears white gloves. During the "Spider Island" arc, she was one of the thousands of New Yorkers mutated into Man-Spiders from Jackal's Spider Army chemicals, but was cured by Miles Morales. Personality Liz is a serious student. She start to fuss whenever something goes wrong or may go wrong. As Screwball, she's a little more daring with a sense of humor. She also shows a caring side and is willing to help when she can. Relationships Peter Parker At the start of the series, Liz didn't seem to like Peter for his geeky eagerness in science and was uncomfortable when she was paired up with him during their field trip to the Oscorp building. Liz often nags him for being in the wrong place at the wrong time like not being there during the Horizon High opening ceremony and scolds him on a bit of a grammar mistake of the "Three H's". Although it isn't shown how Liz felt when Peter transferred from Midtown to Horizon High, she is on easy terms with him when she found him with Harry at the Horizon Cafe during their discussion about Screwball. Randy Robertson Liz has a good friendship with Randy. She even trusts him enough to let him be the first to know that she is Screwball. Powers and Abilities Abilities Skateboarding: Liz is a good skateboarder as Screwball. Strategy: Liz is good at planning out things including her pranks as Screwball. Trivia * Liz is left handed. * In the comics, Liz had a step-brother, Mark Raxton, also known as Molten Man. It is unknown if this is so in the show. * This is Liz Allan's third animated appearance. * This is the first animated appearance of Screwball. In the comics, Screwball and Liz are separate characters. Gallery Season 1 Episode 14 Screwball Live As Screwball Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 6.37.49 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 6.37.50 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 6.37.50 am 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 6.37.52 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 6.37.53 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 6.37.53 am 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 6.37.55 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 8.20.19 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 6.37.55 am 2.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 7.56.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 8.31.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 7.56.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 8.34.53 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 8.32.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 8.32.01 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 8.32.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 8.32.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.24.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.18.05 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.18.05 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.18.06 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.24.11 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.48 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.48 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.48 pm 3.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.49 pm 3.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.49 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.49 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.49 pm 3.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.50 pm 2.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.50 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-12 at 12.27.50 pm 3.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.11.37 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.11.39 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.11.42 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.11.43 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.52.27 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.52.28 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.52.30 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.52.31 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 7.59.37 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 8.01.18 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 8.01.07 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 8.14.01 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 8.01.20 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 8.01.21 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 8.01.23 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 8.14.07 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 8.14.08 am.png | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Midtown High students Category:Teenagers